fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
Bloom '(ブルーム ''Burūmu) is a green squirrel-like fairy mascot, the only known mascot in Season Heart Pretty Cure!. ''She is friendly and will do anything for the Cures. She ends her sentences with "~bloom". Personality Bloom is friendly and sweet with a major sweet tooth. Bloom cares for the Cures like an older sister, but can get easily distracted, first shown in Episode 6, when everyone was sick except the Cures, and Bloom wanted them to think up of a way to save them, she smelt peaches and ran off to eat them, with the girls groaning behind her. History Bloom came from the Nature Kingdom to find the princesses' reincarnated forms, who were the legendary warriors of light, Pretty Cure. On Earth, she met a girl named Koizumi Hana, and Bloom sensed the power of Spring from Hana, indicating that she was the present-day incarnation of Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope. When Hana proved herself worthy, she transformed into Cure Tulip, the Pretty Cure of Spring. Then Bloom eagerly told Cure Tulip just what to do in order to defeat the Hidoi. Finding New Cures Bloom introduces herself as a fairy from the Nature Kingdom, and the messenger of the four princesses. She said that she was looking for those four princesses' reincarnated forms. She mentioned that Hana was one, and that she cannot tell anyone about the Pretty Cure's identity. Bloom kept on asking her to look for the other three princesses' reincarnated forms, her partners, the Pretty Cures of Summer, Autumn and Winter. Then Bloom meets three popular girls at Hana's school, Chinen Akemi, Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami, and Bloom knew that these girls were something special, perhaps not ordinary girls. Then one by one, the girls were revealed to be Summer Flame, the princess of the sun and passion, Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness, and Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. The girls then transformed into Cure Flame, Cure Maple and Cure Snowflake, and the four Pretty Cures together made the Season Heart Pretty Cure! team. Relationships 'Koizumi Hana - 'Hana was the first human that Bloom met, and after Hana became a Pretty Cure, Bloom lived with Hana, and the two became good friends. 'Pretty Cure - '''Bloom shares a friendly relationship with them, although it's not as big as the relationship Bloom has with Hana. Powers/Abilities Like all fairies, Bloom can talk, and she is shown to able to sense magic, dark or light. She was also shown to be able to transform into a human, first seen in Episode 16. It is unknown if she takes any more forms. Appearance Bloom resembles a green squirrel and has short dark green hair with a large white flower in front of her left ear. Her eyes are turquoise-coloured and has a long tail, and wears a collar with a flower on it. As a human, Bloom keeps her large white flower and wears it with a white headband, and her hair remains dark green, but is worn in a high ponytail. In this form, she acts as the younger sister of Koizumi Hana, but doesn't take on her surname. Etymology '''Bloom (ブルーム): ''Bloom ''is an American name that means "blooming". This name could be a pun, because Bloom wears a flower in her hair and lives with Koizumi Hana, who is the Pretty Cure of Spring and controls the power of flowers. Trivia * Bloom is one of those fairies who have a human form. * Bloom's appearance resembles Azukina's appearance. * Bloom also shares a few similarities with Azukina: ** Both have short hair. ** Both have a white flower in their hair. ** Both are related to royalty. ** Both appearances are similar. Category:Section-stub Category:Mascots Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Characters